Ella no es como las otras chicas
by Aurora F
Summary: Él,lleno de odios y rencores jura matar a todo el que se le ponga enfrente,pero al conocerla algo cambia.Todo parecía una nueva vida hasta que vio en ella los ojos que siempre había odiado. Tal vez en realidad una persona no puede cambiar...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aunque yo soy 100% Naruhina le pedí a Naruto que me prestara un ratito a su novia y la emparejé con Gaara xD.  
Él es otro de mis personajes favoritos ya que es inigualable y también haría linda pareja con Hinata :D pero bueno, ojalá lo lean y espero les guste mi trama : DDD

Actualizada: 30/08/10

**Ella no es como las otras chicas**

Gaara era un niño de mirada tenebrosa y oscura, el tan solo verlo era sinónimo de muerte y sufrimiento. Todos en su aldea le temían ya que creían que no era humano sino más bien una clase de demonio dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanos lo querían.

En su inocencia no entendía porque su única compañía debía ser un viejo oso de felpa y en su desesperación de conseguir amigos dañaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor sin desearlo realmente. Alguna vez creyó querer a alguien, pero ese alguien lo traicionó destrozando su inocencia para siempre. Desde entonces su único objetivo en la vida era asesinar sin razón alguna para asegurarse de su existencia. Era un chico realmente muy sádico que aprendió a no querer absolutamente a nadie ya que desde ese trago amargo no confiaba en los demás. Su único interés era él mismo.

Pero todo esto cambio radicalmente cuando fue hacia Konoha y la conoció. Desde la primera vez que la vio caminar en frente de él sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Supo que ella no era igual a las demás chicas. Sus ojos eran los más claros que jamás había visto y su sonrisa sin igual lo cautivó.

Por meses nunca le habló. No tenía la seguridad suficiente. Los complejos no dejaban que se acercará a menos de tres metros de ella. Pensaba que tal vez, al igual que todos los demás, ella creería que era un monstruo o un fenómeno.

Esa chica era Hinata que siempre se daba cuenta de que la miraba muy seguido y se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en él.  
Sin conocerlo, sentía cierta atracción por aquél misterioso chico pero desgraciadamente ella era millones de veces más tímida y tenía más complejos que él por lo que tampoco nunca se acercó.

En un penoso día, todos los que habían hecho el examen chunnin estaban invitados a una comida grupal. El equipo de Hinata tomó su lugar y enfrente de ellos estaba la otra mesa en la cual se sentaron Gaara y sus hermanos. Los dos tenían un buen lugar, ya que sin impedimentos se podían mirar.

En un momento dado, mientras los dos comían una especie de sopa, sintieron la necesidad de voltear a ver al otro y cual fue su sorpresa que se vieron al mismo tiempo y rápidamente desviaron la vista, pero como tenían la comida en la boca ya se andaban ahogando los dos al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo se calló y vieron la escena vergonzosa. Fueron el hazme reír varios segundos hasta que Hinata no aguanto más la pena y aún ahogándose salió apresurada de la cafetería. Los hermanos de Gaara se veían preocupados, él no toleraba absolutamente nada, no sabían si debían correr o no. Sin embargó, él decidió hacer lo mismo que Hinata y salió por otra puerta.

Mientras tanto afuera, a Hinata ya se le había pasado la tos aunque la vergüenza no y ese era un gran impedimento para volver a reencontrarse con sus amigos. A Gaara ya también se le había pasado la tos, y vergüenza de entrar realmente no tenía, lo que lo detenía era el pensar en por qué no había asesinado a todos como bien se lo merecían por burlarse de él. ¿Era posible que empezaba a ser más humano?, ¿por qué estaba cambiando?. ¿Ya lo aburría matar?. ¿Y por qué ella no podía salir de su cabeza?.

En lo que cada quien arreglaba sus asuntos decidieron caminar un poco por los alrededores de la cafetería. Sin duda el destino quería que aquí pasara algo, ya que mientras Gaara daba la vuelta en una de las esquinas su arena se activo protegiéndolo de algo. Cuando pasó el peligro se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba en el suelo con una marca roja en su frente. Hinata quedó impactada por la mirada de él, era muy fuerte y como estaba muy serio pues el efecto era mayor. Gaara quedó impactado por la nobleza de sus ojos claros, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando le sonrió. Hacia años que no le sonreía a nadie. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó él. Hinata dulcemente le contestó que no había pasado nada grave y le sonrió también.

Desde este incidente, una amistad surgió entre ellos. Ella se había convertido en su primera amiga y en su primer amor. Pensaba que tal vez entre ellos nunca podría haber nada ya que eran muy opuestos, ella era más tierna y dulce que una flor en primavera y él siempre se vio como alguien oscuro, pero aún así no perdía la esperanza, por lo que se hizo más tolerante con la gente y ya no mataba. No quería espantar a su amiga.

Por momentos quería dejarla para siempre ya que sabía que tarde o temprano su instinto saldría a la luz, pero otra parte de él se lo impedía. Sentía la necesidad de estar ahí para protegerla y cuidarla. Se había enamorado profundamente de ella. No entendía por qué si se había jurado a sí mismo jamás amar a nadie pero esos ojos claros, ese caminar, esa personalidad tan suya que tenía lo volvían loco. Desde que la trató como amiga se convirtió en su todo y fue feliz por primera vez. Siempre permanecía una sonrisa en su rostro y gracias a eso empezó a tener amigos. Hinata había ablandado su corazón por su extraña manera de querer.

Pasaron más días y después de pensar mucho decidió declararle su amor.

Fue corriendo a su casa, pero para su mala suerte ella no se encontraba ahí. Su padre le dijo que ella había ido a ver el atardecer como siempre.  
(Gaara se había olvidado por completo que todos los días Hinata veía el ocaso desde una no muy lejana colina).

Rápidamente fue a buscarla y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla luchando con un tipo que quería abusar de ella. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver como este personaje la acorralaba y trataba de tocarla, pero ella nunca se dejó.

Esto llenó de rabia a Gaara y su instinto asesino se soltó sin control. Su cara se deformó y bruscamente separó a ese tipo de Hinata envolviéndolo en arena para impedir su movimiento. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar para nada a su amada. Esperó a que ella tomara su distancia y usó su Sabaku Kyu (Sarcófago del Desierto) y lo aplastó.

Hinata se quedó sin habla cuando vio tan terrorífica técnica, estaba muy asustada ya que Gaara tenía un rostro malicioso, una expresión que jamás le había visto.

Él al darse cuenta de su miedo recordó las miradas de desprecio y terror que todo el mundo le dirigía. No se pudo controlar y estaba dispuesto a matarla también. Se había convertido en uno de ellos.

Hinata vio aterrada como la arena se dirigía a ella. Intentó correr pero la arena la jaló por los pies. Empezó a gritar desesperada y suplicaba por su vida, pero Gaara la apretaba con más fuerza mientras más alto gritaba y la arena empezaba a envolverla por completo. Él ya no era su amigo. Hinata como pudo intentó defenderse pero su vida se estaba apagando y no tenía fuerzas. Cuando sintió que estaba perdida dio un último grito de horror y perdió el conocimiento.

Gaara gozando su locura no sabía lo que hacia. Al escuchar aquel último grito clavó su mirada en ella y en cámara lenta vio como se desmayaba. Al instante, él sintió dolor en su pecho, algo andaba mal. La arena y Hinata cayeron, ella pudo respirar otra vez.

Gaara no sentía ningún placer al hacerla sufrir. Por primera vez tuvo piedad de alguien.

En pocos segundo regresó a la normalidad y corrió a verla. Hinata aún respiraba. Sin perder tiempo puso sus manos sobre ella y la empezó a curar. Pacientemente estuvo así por media hora hasta que se recuperó por completo. Al cabo de un rato ella despertó, pensando lo peor de sí mismo, al ver que estaba bien, se fue sin dirigirle la palabra. "¡NO te vayas!" gritó ella al momento en que lo vio. Gaara emocionado fue a rogarle perdón, se sentía de lo peor. Hinata muy sincera lo perdonó como paga por haberla salvado. Le explicó que haber sido abusada por aquel depravado chico hubiera sido mucho peor. También le explicó que ella conocía su problema, desde pequeña lo había observado y desde entonces se había enamorado de él, por lo que entendía su comportamiento y lo perdonaba ya que su deseo se había hecho realidad: Que algún día él tuviera el corazón de no matar a alguien.

Gaara la abrazó fuertemente y se juró a sí mismo jamás lastimar a nadie más. Recordó el por qué de que la estuviera buscando, así que antes de que alguien le ganara le confesó todo su amor.  
Ella lo escuchó con mucha ilusión. Ilusión que se reflejaba en sus ojos y antes de que él pudiera acabar tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. Pobre Gaara, ahora el desmayado era él.

Después de ese acontecimiento el amor entre ellos se fortaleció durando hasta el final de sus días y fueron la pareja más feliz y unida que jamás se hubiese visto en la aldea oculta de la arena.

**FIN**

EEEeee un final feliz! ^^


End file.
